


The other bond

by uddelhexe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam relationship improvement, Leader Sam, M/M, No Destiel this time, No idea where the story will go, Sastiel - Freeform, We love Beard on Sam, We love Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: Coda set in Season 14/EP 3 (The scar), after Michael left Dean and Sam brought Dean back to the bunker. Exact after the scene, when Dean goes to his room to disover the strange mark on his arm.Cas and Sam always had a brotherly bond between them. Witthout Dean they had more time to share and their bond had changed without notice.Sam always found that Dean and Cas were closer then he and the angel. But he missed what a great impact his growing into the role as a leader made on Cas. How the angel watched him more closely and how supportive he was.And maybe...maybe there could be even more they could give each other.





	The other bond

**Author's Note:**

> After all this sadness, that Destiel never will be real...for we still hope for it to happen ( We are no on Stand of Season 14 / Ep 8)...i decided to lay also some focus on the wonderful relationship Sam and Cas have. They have such a great chemstry together and i thouht: We could try to work that out a little more.  
> To give Cas some happyness ( this is before the Empty-Deal)...and perhaps Sam something to relax into too. 
> 
> So...help me here: If I get feedback that there is interest in how this Sastiel will develop...I will continue with that. There will be def. Smut in there...so be prepared. For that in later chapters.  
> If you find Cases that could be fun to discouver the both of them...give me feedback.

Dean was back. And to say that Sam was happy about it was an understatement.  
Right at this very moment he didn’t really care why Michael let his brother go. Why He let his sword just wander away and go home.

  
Perhaps it was a trap. No…for sure it was a trap in one way or another.

  
He still was not 100 percent sure, that Michael wasn’t still in there. Inside Dean…just hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike.  
But he would take the risk.

  
When his brother walked out of the room to take a shower he looked at Cas and Jack.  
Cas himself had so many question and he couldn’t give him the answers he needed. Sam knew that the angel and his brother always had this special bond between them after Cas had pulled him out of hell, and because of this he trustet Cas to somehow sense if something was off about the older hunter.

  
At least he hoped Cas could see it.

  
Like all the others he had worked so hard in the last weeks. Had helped Sam and the hunters from the other world to settle in.  
In some way it was amusing that Cas out of all persons was able to help someone to settle in somewhere on earth, but he had done a pretty good job there.  
He’d helped Jack to settle and tried to support Sam wherever possible. 

Over the years Sam had come to terms with the fact, that Castiel had a better rhythm in working together with Dean, but he never had mind it really. He always had enjoyed to have the angel around. He always had liked to talk about random things with Cas, show him how the internet worked or what to type on a computer to find this and that.  
Castiel was a patient listener. He always was very calm and didn’t ask useless questions. His misunderstanding of simple things often made Sam smile even in times where there was not much to be happy  about.

  
In the last weeks they had increased their teamwork to a state in which there were not words needed to support each other with the tasks that needed to be done.  
Castiel even had begun to learn how to cook some things in the kitchen the moment he’d realized that Sam tended to forget to eat something during the day. Beside the lack of sleep it was something Sam needed to improve in the future if he didn’t want to faint someday out of hunger and exhaustion. He promised himself to work on that when there was time to do so.  
He somehow always felt a little too tired and a little too hungry. But to waste time with food and sleep while hunters needed to be supervised, monsters needed to be hunted, huntes needed to be searched…he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

  
One day Castiel had stomp his foot down and told Sam to slow down a bit. Had begun to look for him, if he ate or slept at least the four hour hunter nap.  
Sam would never tell the angel, but the way he looked out for Sam without telling him, that what he did was wrong, felt really good. Castiel sometimes praised the way Sam tried to build up a system to keep the single hunters more safe outside. Inside Sam knew he did good work, but he would never let himself permit to rest because of it.

  
Dean had laughed at him when the other hunters had called him „Chief“, but Castiel never did. Because that was what he was actually doing here. Gathering people under his command, sharing his knowledge with them, guide and look out for them.  
In fact he was a leader with all duties that came along with that. And so far he had done a pretty good job.

  
He had smiled when Dean had made fun of him in that moment, but at the same time it had hurt.

  
On some level he knew that Dean was just joking around…making silly jokes to fight his own feelings of fear in the actual situation, but though it had been nice to hear some encouragement from his big brother for the work he’d done and the things they’d achieved in the past weeks.

  
Jack excused himself to the library again.

  
Sam and Castiel remained in the room.

  
„Everything alright with you, Sam?“

  
The younger hunter sighed and took a deep breath. He’d seen how Castiel had looked at his brother with all this fondness in his eyes. A fondness he always saw there, when the both of them talked.

  
„I’m not gonna lie, Cas. I’m worried. And I have to watch over all the people that are living here. So…it is not only me and Dean, y’know. I’m afraid I could miss signs of a trap or some other danger…but at the same time I don’t wanna send my brother away or give him the feeling he isn’t welcome at home or that I’m not happy he’s back. Because I am.“

  
Cas closed the gap between the both of them and laid one hand on Sam’s shoulder. The warmth of the contact made Sam relax. He knew, that he wasn’t alone with this, and that he could share all his thoughts with the angel without fear.

  
„I fully trust your judgment, Sam. You did great in the past month. You are considerate, caring and calm. Whatever you say, I will follow your lead. You proofed yourself more than worthy of our trust. You never make decisions imprudently. But don’t push yourself too hard. Sometimes there is no right way. Just the way you say that is the right for you.“

  
„I would feel better if there weren’t so many lives at stake.“ He huffed a sad laugh and looked the angel in the eyes. „ You know…when it only was „Team free will“.

  
„There’re always were more lives at stake, Sam. And so far…well…we didn’t destroy the world completely, did we?“

  
Sam froze for a second and then snorted with laughter. Castiel really, really tried so hard….:“ Was that a Joke, Cas?“

  
„An attempt to lighten your mood. Did it work?“

  
Sam looped his arm around Cas‘ shoulder and grinned: „Maybe a little. If you top that with a bit of beard encouragement…I will feel even better.“

  
„Beard encouragement?“ Cas looked totally lost. Sam shook his head amused.

  
„Dean doesn’t like my beard. I told him he’s nuts. I look awesome!“

  
„What is that obsession of Dean with your hair? You hair is just fine and your beard looks nice…don’t let him mock you. Maybe his envious of you for it. I heard humans can be like that. He mocks me for my Trench-coat every time.  I came to terms with the fact, that i like it, and perhaps it is just some strange display of affection when he’s joking around about nonrelevant stuff like that.“

  
A naughty eye- wiggle was Sam’s answer to Cas speech. The angel watched him even more confused.

  
„You thing my beard looks nice? Can I tell Dean you said that?“

  
„Of course,  Sam. I tell him myself if you want me to.“

  
„I’d pay good money to see that.“

  
„You get that for free if I see you sleeping more than three hours this night.“

  
„Deal.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is done without beta...and it is the first version. I will erase all mistakes I find. Feel free to show me heavy mistakes in writing and grammar. I appreaciate it.


End file.
